


The Only Way

by wheatear



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV series)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheatear/pseuds/wheatear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day comes when she finally runs out of options and asks Katherine to turn her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Petrova Fire](http://cassiehayes.livejournal.com/10641.html?thread=82321#t82321) comment ficathon.

“Why me? Why not Stefan or Damon?”

She doesn’t answer. The Salvatore house is empty around them – Katherine’s made herself at home, of course, her legs draped over the couch, a glass of blood in one hand and Stefan’s increasingly pitiful journal in the other – but here Elena is. Come to beg her and not the brothers who would do anything to protect her.

Katherine raises her eyebrows, Elena’s lack of response more than enough. “They wouldn’t do it. You’re going behind their backs.”

“They’re desperate to save me, to keep me alive. But...”

“As long as you’re alive, you’re needed for the sacrifice,” Katherine finishes. She puts the glass of blood down and crosses her legs. “So you’ve finally come to accept the other option. The only way.”

Elena takes a deep breath. “Will you do it?”

“And give you and Stefan all of eternity together?” She smiles, snapping the journal shut. “No.”

She sees the determination in Elena’s eyes and knows even before she starts that one little no isn’t going to make her give up.

“This isn’t about me and Stefan. This is about trying to stop something that’s bigger than all of us, that’ll destroy all of us. We’re Petrovas. You’re the only other person who really understands what that means.” Her voice breaks. “Please.”

Katherine is already thinking, calculating, deciding how to play this to her best advantage. “You surprise me, Elena. I didn’t think you’d really go for it.”

But they come to an agreement, one where Katherine gets what she wants and Elena gets nothing, but at least there’s a chance her family might survive. It’s quick: Katherine gives her some blood, snaps her neck, and she has a blood bag waiting when Elena wakes up all groggy and hungry. She looks on, bored, as Elena greedily sucks down the blood and her eyes turn dark. Now they truly are indistinguishable.

Stefan’s next journal entry is going to be so much fun to read.

“Now go,” she says. “Run away. Take Damon with you; I’m sure he’d like that. But get out of my sight and do it fast, because now that you’re a vampire? You’re no use to me. If I see you again, I’ll rip your head off, and that, Elena, will be a death you won’t come back from.”

Elena does what she says. It’s the only way.


End file.
